Trust is Hard to Come By
by Leap of Faith
Summary: After being sent to the USA by the two people who should have loved her the most, she went from one magical school to the next, finally ending up at Hogwarts. While there, she found out things about herself that even she didn't know. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

****

Authors note: Okay, this is my very first Harry Potter fanfic. Be gentle – not really; I don't mind bad reviews; they tell me what I should fix.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters – J.K. Rowling does. The book _Green Rider_ belongs in full to Kristen Britain. However, I do own the character Riley Evans. She is purely mine; and should be since she is based on a real life person. Also, Snickers is also mine – it's the name of my baby, my cat.

****

Trust is Hard to Come By

By: Nekkyoo Ema

"Nearly 80% of fathers of babies born to teen mothers do not marry their babies mother." – Teen Magazine

*****

She hated being the new girl at schools. Everyone looked at her like she has some sort of a disease. Just like right now.

Rolling her hazel colored eyes she pushed her trolley, which held the chest her late grandfather had carved for her thirteenth birthday, and few parcels; one in particular held a new broom. Also the cage containing her black and white tiger-striped cat – Snickers, through the crowds to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross Station.

Making sure that no one was watching, she pushed the trolley through the barrier and looked up at the Hogwarts Express. The ride to her new home for the year.

__

And so begins another year at yet another school. She thought as she put her chest into an open slot and put the parcels next to it.

"I'll let you out in a second, Snick, just let me get on the train first." She said to the loudly meowing tomcat. She stepped up into the train, choosing to ignore all the weird looks she was receiving.

__

Honestly, she thought again, _you'd think that they've never seen a girl with navy blue hair before._

She found an empty compartment and shut the door behind her. Snickers meowed loudly again, reminding her to let him out.

Snickers was indeed a very fitting name for the tom ... When she was at her first school, Salem Academy for Witches, there had been a "Cat Ceremony" in which all the first years got a black kitten of their own. She had arrived late, as usual, and all the black kittens had been given away already. When the Headmistress handed her the tiger-striped kitten all the girls had snickered.

She lay her head on the armrest and propped her combat boot-clad feet up on the seat. Snickers curled up on her stomach and began to purr like he usually did.

"_Accio_ _Green Rider_." She said waving her wand about. A book flew out of her bag that lay on the floor in her hands. Upon removing the bookmark, she began to read. By now in her reading she had found out that the author always kept you hanging, always making you want to read more.

She was just getting to a semi-suspenseful part when Snickers' head shot up, ears pricked.

"What is it, Snickers? What do you—" she stopped short as her compartment door was opened. Snickers hissed and jumped to the floor, sitting under the bend seat opposite his owner.

"Can I help you? And before you answer; if I can't ... get out." She said as she put her book down.

"We just thought we'd welcome you. This here's Crabbe and that's Goyle. I'm Draco Malfoy."

She rolled her eyes. "I said if I couldn't help you then get out. So ... shoo or whatever it is that you do."

"You'd better watch what you're saying and to whom you're saying it to." Draco sneered.

She stood up and looked him straight in the eyes. "And you had better heed your own warnings. I know something about your family that you don't want told. And what I know would ruin you."

Malfoy glared, but left the compartment. His last words before out of earshot were: "watch your back, mudblood."

She slammed the door shut and sat back down. She had let her temper get the better of her again. When she had finally clamed down, she clicked her tongue and Snickers came out of his hiding spot.

"Hey, babyface." She said as she scratched his back.

__

Knock, knock.

__

Oh, for the love of— she thought as she picked herself and the tom up off the seat once more. She slid open the compartment door and glared.

"Uh, hi. I, uh, just wanted to tell you that Malfoy is a stupid git. Just ignore him."

"I gathered that much myself."

She hated unnecessary small talk.

The girl stuck out her hand. "Hermione Granger, seventh year Gryffindor. You?"

She didn't take Hermione's hand. "Riley Evans, seventh year transfer."

"Oh? From where?" Hermione asked, retracting her hand that had never been taken.

"Everywhere."

Hermione knew from Riley's tone of voice that their short conversation was over.

"Okay. Well, we'll be at Hogwarts in ten minuets ... see you at the Welcoming Feast." And then the bushy hair brunette left.

Riley rolled her eyes and closed the door. If they were going to be there in ten minuets, she had better get into her robes.

Once she was in them she looked at her reflection in the glass windows. She sighed. "Navy blue hair would certainly make a statement – but I think it would be best if I was natural today. Y' think, Snickers?"

The tiger-striped cat meowed as if to say yes. Riley nodded before picking up her wand and saying: "_color_ natural." She watched her hair turn back into it's natural rusty red-brown color. _I guess it doesn't look half-bad... at least I'll still stick out, _she thought. It wasn't like she wanted to be noticed, in fact ... she didn't even like being noticed; but she liked to have her hair different colors.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minuets, please leave all luggage and animals on the train. They will be taken to your dorm separately." The train conductor said over the P.A. system.

"You heard the man, Snickers, get back into the case." The tom meowed angrily but obliged.

When she stepped off the train, she saw the bustling town of Hogsmeade across the street from the station. She knew that students above the third year were allowed to go to Hogsmeade on certain weekends, and she was actually looking forward to being back in a town that was entirely full of witches and wizards.

She turned her head when she heard a voice yell: "Firs' years o'er 'ere!" Should she go with the first years?

"You Riley Evans?" the giant of a man asked when she walked over to him to ask.

She nodded.

"Yeh gettin' on a carriage o'er there." He pointed out the carriages that the other students were loading up into.

"Thanks." Riley said before walking towards a carriage; hoping that it would be empty. As luck would have it, the first one she looked into was the one that Malfoy and his friends had climbed in to. She slammed the door shut and walked to the one behind it. It was empty. She shut the door behind her and hoped that no one would try to sit with her. She wanted to be alone, as usual.

By the time they had gotten to the castle, the sky was thundering. Riley stopped to look up at it before the crowd of students pushed her ahead. They were met with the, to them, familiar sight of the stern-looking Professor McGonagall.

"Ms. Evans, this way please. Move along now Weasley. You too Potter!" She barked.

Riley's jaw almost dropped at the sound of the name. She didn't know he went to this school. She thought that maybe he did, but now she knew for sure. She struggled through the crowd and went to the top of the stairs where McGonagall was already standing.

"Come with me please, Ms. Evans." McGonagall walked up the stairs and led her into an office that Riley could only assume was hers. Professor McGonagall pointed to a seat across from the large desk. "Sit down."

Riley, still utterly confused, sat down.

"Now, Ms. Evans. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and teacher of Transfiguration – and I thought I would explain how things work around here before the Sorting Ceremony starts. There shall be no magic in the corridors. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has a list of things that are not allowed in the school; though many have a certain disregard for that list.

"I'm sure you already know that all third years and above are allowed to go in to Hogsmeade on certain weekends; and we do know that you have no consent from your parents or legal guardians."

"Er..." Riley started.

"Yes, we do know who your parents are. Professor Dumbledore, your Headmaster, and I thought it best not to contact them. Therefore, we have decided that you may go to Hogsmeade for the time being. However, if you cause any trouble while there, I shall take back your privilege."

"Thanks..." Riley said.

"Now let us get to the Sorting. And, Ms. Evans – don't tell anyone that you have permission without consent from parents to go."

"Yes, ma'am."

Riley walked behind McGonagall slightly as she lead the way to the Great Hall. They knew who her parents were? How?

"Zimmons, Karen."

Riley watched the last small first year get sorted into Hufflepuff. She was new, and therefore the last to be sorted.

"Evans, Riley." McGonagall called.

Riley strode forward with confidence and sat down on the stool. She felt the Sorting Hat plop down on her head.

__

Hmm... The hat said into her ear, _we definitely don't want to put you in Slytherin – you wouldn't get along well there. Ravenclaw – no, you wouldn't do there either. Hufflepuff – oh, no, no, no, no, no, you are too distrustful. Well, it seems that we'll just have to put you into _GRYFFINDOR!"

Riley nodded her head and took off the hat. She walked off towards the clapping Gryffindor table and took a seat at the very end, far away enough from everyone for them to get the point that they should best leave her alone.

Professor Dumbledore stood up for his annual Welcoming Feast announcements. "First of all, I would like to welcome Ms. Riley Evans to our school and I hope you will all treat her with respect. Secondly, Mr. Filch has informed me that he has added some items that should not be used in the corridors to his list. If you wish to look at it, it is posted in his office. Now, I am sure that all of you are hungry after your long journey so, tuck in."

As Dumbledore sat back down the tables filled up with food and Riley helped herself to some mashed potatoes, turkey, and some shepherd's pie. She never ate much, and right now she wasn't all that hungry. Drinking some of her juice she watched everyone talk loudly about his or her summer.

She got up not to long after she was done eating and walked out of the Great Hall. She had gotten a Perfect to tell her the password. Now her only problem was: how did she get there?

She looked down at her feet when she felt something rub against it. "Snickers? What the heck are doing here?"

The cat meowed again and walked towards some stairs.

"What? D'you want me to follow you, or something?" Riley asked. Snickers meowed again and headed up the stairs. Riley shrugged and followed her cat up many stairs. Skipping the ones he skipped and testing them out once she did to see why. Riley made a mental note to remember that trick step.

"Password?" the portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked when Riley got there.

"Er... figgleworm." Riley said. The Fat Lady swung on her hinges and Riley followed Snickers into the Common Room. "Nice..." she walked up the stairs and looked at the doors. She found the door marked 'Seventh Year: Girls.'

__

Guess this is my dorm... she walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. Her chest was already at the end of the bed closest to the door. She slid the curtains aside and Snickers jumped up onto the bed and curled up. Riley grabbed her pajamas and put them on quickly before climbing onto the bed herself.

"_Accio_ journal." Her journal flew out of her chest and she opened it up to write.

__

September 1st,

Well, I made it to Hogwarts in one piece. I'm in Gryffindor, same as my aunt. I am beginning to think that I am getting more and more like her everyday. I don't think my Mum likes her very much. They're too different. Maybe that's why she and I don't get along. 

Harry Potter attends this school. From what I saw, he is a friend of a girl, Hermione Granger that talked to me on the train. She seemed okay, but I'm still not doing well in the trust category right now. Guess it's been my life. I wonder if he knows...

Dumbledore and McGonagall know who my parents are. How? I never told them in the reply letter! How on earth would they know who my parents are?

I wonder still if people will treat me the way they did are my other schools. Some of the Slytherins are already pissed off at me. But it's nothing I can't handle – it's just Draco Malfoy. I still have that little bit of information about his childhood that I'm sure he doesn't want people to know about... He sure has changed a lot. Wonder if he remembers me.

Riley looked up as she heard the sound of people coming in to the Common Room. _Damn, everyone's back..._ she thought. She closed the curtains to her bed and continued writing.

__

I hope the teachers here are good. I may not be the most studious of all people, but I will try as hard as Auntie did. She is more of a mother figure to me then my own mum – even if I never did meet her. At least I know her through the diary that was in the attic. I wonder if mum knows that all of her stuff's up there? More then likely she put it there herself. I'm glad that I went up there before they sent me away.

I guess I should send Grandmother an owl letting her know I made it here in one piece. I still cannot believe I found a relative that did not hate me for what I am.

She put the journal back and grabbed the photo album out of the chest. She flipped threw it, looking at the pictures for the hundredth time. When Riley heard the sound of laughter coming up the stairs, she quickly put the album away and crawled under the covers. She was just in time, too, because her roommates came through the door right after she had gotten under the covers.

__

Whatever you go through in life, the best things you can have are friends. Her grandmothers' voice echoed in her head.

__

Oh, what does she know? I don't want to be friends with them. Riley answered. 

"Riley? Riley are you still awake?"

It was Hermione. Riley looked up and saw the girl looking at her.

"Yeah..." Riley said in an annoyed voice.

"I just thought you would like to meet the girls." Hermione said.

Riley pulled her curtain aside at the end of her bed. "Hello."

"Riley, this is Lavander and Parvati." Hermione said.

"Nice to meet you." Lavander said with a smile.

"Right back at'cha." Riley said. She pulled her curtains shut and laid back down. They seemed like they were... okay.

"She doesn't seem very friendly..." Parvati said in a snitty voice.

Riley heard Hermione sigh, "maybe she doesn't trust people very easily. Give her time, I think she'll warm up to us."

"I hope you're right, Herm." Lavander said.

Riley stared at the curtains. How did Hermione know that? She must be a pretty smart girl. Either that, or she is really good at noticing things.

Used to getting up early, Riley climbed into the shower at six-thirty in the morning the next day. She had taken her robes into the bathroom with her and changed when she got out of the shower.

__

Hmm... What color should I have my hair for the first day at Hogwarts? Pink? – no. Purple? – did that... Riley looked into the mirror as she thought about it. And then she smiled. _Got it..._

"_Color_ gold stripes." 

Her hair went from all rusty red-brown to being rusty red-brown with gold highlights. A trick her Grandmother, of all people, had told her about.

Riley walked out of the bathroom with a smile on her face and went down to the Common Room. They didn't start serving breakfast until seven o'clock so she had a half-hour to kill. But what to do, what to do? It was a Saturday, so there were no classes. Lucky for all the students September 1st was on a Friday.

She walked out of the common room when it started to fill up with the early risers; too many people bugged her sometimes. She made her way down to the Great Hall, almost forgetting about the trick step.

"Whoa, check out the hair on that chick." Riley heard a boy from Ravenclaw say to his friend.

Riley stopped in front of them and placed her hands on the table. "At least I'm showing my House Pride. What do you have to show for your house?"

And then she walked away with a smirk on her face and sat down next to Hermione.

"I heard what you said last night." Riley said.

Hermione choked on her orange juice. "You did?"

Riley nodded curtly. "If you're going to talk about someone, do it _after_ you check to see if they are asleep." Then she got up, grabbing a few pieces butter toast and left the Great Hall. She walked down the hallway and went outside to sit on the steps.

"Hey! I want to see some more passing of that Quaffel! Fred, George – get on those Bludgers!" a female voice yelled from a field to Riley's left.

That caught her attention. She got up from the stairs and jogged over to the Quidditch field to see what was going on.

"Hey! Watch it!" the same voice, yelled loudly.

Riley looked up just in time to see a soccer-size red Quaffel fly towards her head. Before she even knew what she was doing, she caught the ball. By then, all the Gryffindor players had stopped in mid-air to watch.

Riley tossed the ball up and down in her hands.

"D'you think you could throw that back?" another girl called out.

Riley extended her arm back and threw the Quaffel back to the girl that had told her to watch out, and then she turned to head back inside.

"Wait!"

Riley turned back around, "what?"

"Where'd you learn to throw like that?" the same girl asked as she landed in front of Riley.

Riley shrugged, "I got into a lot of fights, it's just natural."

"Can you ride a broomstick?"

"WHAT?" Riley exclaimed. Were these people insane?

Angelina held out her broom, "can you ride a broom and throw the Quaffel?"

She shrugged, "never tried."

"Try."

Riley crossed her arms.

"Please, we're one Chaser short. You don't have to join the team if you don't want to. Just, please, try." The seventh year begged.

Riley knew she wasn't going to get back to the school unless she tried. Plus, it would look like she was fitting in better if she played Quidditch. She sighed and asked; "who do I throw it to?"

"Me." The other girl said.

"Fine." Riley hopped onto the broom and smiled slightly as she felt the wind rustle her hair. Katie, the other girl, took the Quaffel from Angelina and the team resumed play.

Katie threw the Quaffel at Riley while dodging a Bludger. Riley caught it and flew towards the goals with Katie beside her. She threw the Quaffel back to Katie and watched her score the goal.

The team and Riley went through five more drills before Angelina called an end to the practice.

Riley landed and gave the captain her broomstick back.

"Welcome to the team. That is – if you want to join." Angelina said.

Riley stared. "Why the hell do you want me?"

"To be honest, you're the best Chaser we've seen so far. You've got the natural talent for Quidditch."

"I'm not much a team player. Besides, I know some of the rules – you have to have parental consent to play. That I can't get." Riley replied.

"Why not?" Angelina asked.

Riley looked away, "my parents – they don't like Quidditch that much. Too brutal for them." That had to be the stupidest lie she had ever told.

"Ask them. Please? Tell them that you're the only one for the job."

Riley looked the taller girl in the eyes, "I'll think about it. In the mean time, please don't bug me." And then she walked away.

"Not exactly the friendliest girl is she?" Katie muttered.

Harry looked at his teammate, "give her a chance."

Riley walked up the stairs and down a hallway – she had no clue where she was going. _How the hell am I going to get my parents to say I can play? They claim they don't even have a daughter..._

"Ms. Evans!"

Riley snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes, Professor McGonagall?"

"Is there something I can help you with?" McGonagall asked.

Riley was about to say no, but then thought about it. "As a matter of fact, you can. Can you take me to Professor Dumbledore's office please?"

"Well ... alright. But only because you're new." McGonagall replied.

She led the way down the hall and stopped at a stone gargoyle. "Lemon drop." She said, and the gargoyle sprung to life and out of their way. They walked up to the office and McGonagall knocked.

"Come in." Riley heard Dumbledore say.

"Professor Dumbledore, may I speak to you in private?" Riley asked straight away.

"Yes. Thank you for bringing her here Minerva." Dumbledore said. Professor McGonagall nodded curtly before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

"Professor Dumbledore – Angelina wants me to be the new Chaser..."

"Well, that's wonderful, Ms. Evans."

Riley smiled falsely, "my problem is my parents. I don't know if I can get their consent. I can't owl them – they hate owl post. And I don't want to bother my Grandmum, she's quite busy right now."

"Well, then we shall just have to pay you're parents a visit, shall we not?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Pay her parents a visit? Riley's eyes widened. She hadn't seen her parents since she was eight years old. That was the last time that they had let her visit – and they wouldn't even let her come to the house. They had met at the train station. They had pretended she was some "lost little girl" that they were trying to help find her parents.

"Pay – Pay them a vis-visit?" Riley stuttered.

"Yes. Now let us go, we have a long journey ahead of us and only one hour to do it in; because I have to be back here for a meeting." Dumbledore said.

~~

****

Author's note: Who are Riley's parents? Can you guess? Well, hope you liked the very first chapter of my very first Harry Potter story. Yes, I do know that Angelina and Katie should be out of Hogwarts if Riley is in her seventh year, but I didn't want to think of new names so I just kept them. I had a lot of fun writing it. Also, if any of you are wondering why I kept putting 'color' in italics is because the word 'color' in Latin is, well, color. So don't mine me! I'm just having my fun. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Trust is Hard to Come By

By: Ms. Perfect

"A Wiseman once said: The only good clown is a dead clown!" Benji from Good Charlotte

*****

Dumbledore and Riley walked across the school's property and into Hogsmeade.

"Professor –?" Riley questioned.

Dumbledore smiled at some people. "Well, we cannot Apparate on Hogwarts grounds, in Hogsmeade we can."

She still could not believe that he was taking her to see her parents. It had been eight years since they had seen each other last.

She felt Dumbledore take hold of her sleeve and heard him say "hold on" and saw the world's colors swirl together. Her mind was just all in a daze and didn't register it fast enough. Before she knew it, she was home again... if you could call it home.

"Professor Dumbledore – I don't think they would like to see me. And I know that I don't want to see them." Riley said. Her plea fell on deaf ears for Dumbledore just walked up to the front door and knocked. Riley sighed and stood behind him.

"Hel—what do you what?" the voice started out nice enough, but then his attitude turned a three-sixty.

Riley came out from behind Dumbledore. "Hello, Dad. Nice to see you again." She said curtly.

"What are you doing here? I told you never to come back!" her father yelled.

Riley rolled her eyes; she was used to this. She may not have shown it, but deep down she wanted to yell at him, she wanted to cry, she desperately wanted to know why they sent her off to America to live alone. But instead she just held out a slip of paper. "I just need you to sign this."

Her father snatched it out of her hand, "what's this? What the bloody hell is Quidditch."

Riley, being the quick thinker she was, said; "it's a sport. Lots of violence. Most people die. I'm going to be playing the most dangerous part." Then she paused, "I could die in our first game."

Her father seemed to look a lot happier at the information. "Alright, I'll sign the ruddy form."

When Riley and Dumbledore got back to Hogsmeade, she was smiling slightly. They didn't talk until they stepped back into the school.

After a moment of silence, Riley said: "thank you, Professor."

"Always my pleasure, Ms. Evans. Say hi to your Grandmother for me." He replied before turned down the corridor that led to his office.

Riley walked into the Gryffindor common room and looked for Angelina. When she spotted the tall seventh year, she walked over to her.

"Here. I have my permission – I'll play." She said.

Angelina's eyes widened, "thank you!" and then she did something she shouldn't have – hugged Riley.

"Urgh, don't hug me." Riley yelled. Angelina let go, looking sheepish.

"Sorry – I got a little carried away. Okay, well, we have practice every night ... I expect you to be at every single one of them."

Later that night, when Riley had checked to see if all her roommates were asleep, she crept downstairs with her journal in hand and Snickers behind her.

__

September 2nd

God only knows how I got onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I'm the new Chaser. I almost wasn't on the team, to be frank. I had to get permission from my parents. After eight years of not speaking, Dumbledore took me to see them. We didn't go inside – like they would let me in, but when I told my dad that I could possibly die in our first game he signed the form.

****

I hate my parents. I had to live alone all my life because of them. No wonder I don't trust anyone. Last time I did it got me a plane ticket to America and a room at that stupid Academy for Girls in Maryland. Then when I finally trusted someone again – he left my life too, and I was alone again.

Sometimes I just want to yell at them. Most of the time I want to cry. But I'm not going to – I can't. That would be completely pointless. Crying won't make my parents love me.

But even as she wrote it, tears began to fall.

"Stop it, Riley. You've been alone for a long time. You're used to it." She whispered to herself.

But she didn't even believe herself anymore. All she could do was close her journal and cry.

__

Why did they hate me? She wasn't any different from them ... besides her being a witch. But in her mind that didn't give them any reason to hate her. She always had wondered what it would feel like to have someone love you for who you were. She had never known what that felt like. Would she ever had that chance?

"Riley – Riley wake up."

Riley jerked awake and looked around, her hands up ready to punch someone.

"Riley, are you okay?"

She looked to her left side. "I'm fine."

"Good," he said with a smile. "We never got introduced or anything. I'm Harry Potter, and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Hermione piped up; "we've already met."

Riley looked at her watch. "Why the hell did you wake me up?"

"Well, it's time for lunch. I figured you might be hungry..." Harry said

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and got up, grabbing her journal on the way. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"Maybe we should just leave her alone from now on. She doesn't seem to want any friends..." Hermione said.

Ron looked at Riley's retreating form. "Wonder why."

"Let's go to lunch. Maybe she'll come around." Harry told the other two.

__

Why do these people insist on talking to me? She screamed inside her head.

__

Maybe because they wantto be your friend.Her annoying subconscious answered.

On Monday morning at breakfast they received their schedules for the year. They had Charms first; Riley's favorite class.

"Okay, class," the tiny Professor Flitwick said. "I am going to pair you up with someone. Whomever you are paired with will be your partner for the duration of the year."

Half the class looked apprehensive.

"Our first pair are," he looked around the room. "Ms. Granger and Ms. Evans."

__

Hermione... this could be interesting, Riley thought.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley."

The two friends slapped palms, and shot Hermione a sympathetic look. A look that Riley didn't miss. So they pitied Hermione, did they?

Flitwick called out the rest of the pairs while everyone moved around to be seated next to their partner.

"Now, we are going to be working on the Appearance Charm today. Can anyone tell me what it is?" Flitwick said.

Riley and Hermione both raised their hand, almost hitting each other's head.

"Ms. Evans?"

"The Appearance Charm enables you to change the way you look – much like the Polyjuice potion. However, this charm only lasts for fifteen minutes." Riley answered.

"Very good! Five points for Gryffindor."

Hermione turned around to look at Harry and Ron. Both of them were looking as shocked as Hermione felt.

"Oh – Professor Flitwick?" Rile said.

"Yes, Ms. Evans?"

"I forgot something. If you change the pronunciation you can make the change last from the time you wake to the time you sleep for a whole day."

Flitwick smiled, "why, I haven't heard that bit of information from a student since, well, since Mr. Potters' mother sat in my classroom. Five more points."

All eyes turned to Harry.

"Well, now, lets get to work!" Flitwick exclaimed.

He had everyone stand and face their partners; reminding them to say the incantation correctly.

"What do you want to look like?" Hermione asked.

Riley shrugged. "Don't care."

Hermione said the incantation and watched Riley grow to be five foot nine with bright pink hair.

Riley looked slightly pleased, "Hm... I could live with this." She said as Hermione giggled. "Your turn." Riley muttered the incantation and said it in the all-day form.

Hermione could feel many changes going on, but didn't know what.

"Whoa, check out Hermione." Dean yelled.

Seamus Finnigan whistled and catcalled.

Hermione blanched, "what did you do to me?"

Riley pointed to the mirror. "Go and look for yourself."

Hermione walked over to the mirror and gasped at the reflection. Her hair was straightened and curled naturally just slightly at the ends, there was just a dash of make-up here and there, and her robes that normally hid her seventeen-year-old figure now accentuated it. "Wow..."

Fifteen minutes later everyone was back to normal. Riley was a bit disappointed ... she liked being able to see over the heads of the people in class.

"Why haven't I changed back, Riley?" Hermione whispered.

Riley smiled, almost sincerely, "I heard you say last night to Lavender and Parvati; that you wished you could look different even if it was just for one day. Call me an angel if you want, but I gave you your wish. I know the incantation to make it last all day."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared. Riley Evans had done something nice – for another person? Was she ill?

"Well, if it isn't the mudblood." A familiar drawling voice said from behind the foursome as they walked down to the Great Hall for lunch after Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.

Hermione, thinking he was talking to her, turned around to retort.

"Shut it, Draco, or I'll blab everything." Riley said just as Hermione was opening her mouth.

"Blab what – you haven't got anything on me." Draco replied.

Riley smirked. "Oh, yes, I do. Remember this photo?" she reached into her robes pocket and took out a photo of a girl with rusty red-brown and a blonde boy; both looked about seven or eight.

"Crabbe, Goyle – beat it. The mudblood and I need to talk alone." Malfoy ordered.

Harry stepped towards Riley. "Riley, don't trust him."

Riley turned to Harry; "I'll be fine. Go to lunch." She then turned and followed Draco down a deserted corridor. Before he spoke, he checked to see if anyone – alive or dead – was around.

"It's been a long time." Draco said, his voice softer.

"Eight years. You left me to be completely alone again." Riley replied.

"So _that's_ what you meant on the train..." Draco paused. "You knew I was adopted."

"Yeah. After you left – I ran away. Lived on the streets for awhile. But then, out of the blue, I found my "long-lost" Grandmother and Grandfather."

"What happened to your parents?"

Riley snorted, "why d'you think I was there in the first place? After Voldemort killed Lily and James, my magic flared up. First chance they got they sent me to live there; hoping I would get adopted."

"Sounds familiar..." Draco replied. "Y'know, I don't even think my adoptive parents know my past."

"Well, I won't tell a soul if you stop calling Hermione and me "mudblood," you mudblood." Riley said with a wink.

"I haven't seen Hermione all day." Draco replied.

Riley smacked his forehead with the heel of her hand hard enough to make it hurt a little. "Are you blind? She was standing right next to me a minute ago."

Draco's jaw dropped, "that was Hermione?"

Riley rolled her eyes, "no, it was a hologram – life-like wasn't it?"

"Shut up." Draco said playfully. "Let's just get to lunch; I'm hungry."

While they were walking towards the Great Hall, Riley said: "remember the time we made Sister Marie fly – she was so scared I thought she would die." As she busted out laughing.

Laughing himself, Draco nodded.

A hush fell over the Great Hall as they walked in laughing and talking.

"See you in Care of Magical Creatures, mudblood." Riley said, though it was so quiet no one else heard it.

When Riley sat down at the Gryffindor table, Hermione reached over and felt her forehead.

"Hey, what the hell?" Riley said as she jerked away.

Hermione looked sheepish. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Fantastic."

"Why were you and Malfoy laughing? Or even talking for that matter?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded in agreement, "yeah, it was weird seeing Malfoy with anything but a smirk on his face."

"So what? It's not like he's going to spring a surprise attack on me." Riley then added to Hermione, "he won't be calling you "mudblood" anymore unless he wants to deal with me."

Hermione's fork clattered loudly as she dropped it.

"What?"

Riley leaned over and whispered into Hermione's ear. Harry and Ron could only watch their friends' eyes widen.

"You're kidding me?" Hermione said.

"I don't kid." Riley replied before she turned back to her food to eat in silence the rest of the lunch hour.

~~

****

Author's note: Not much to say except, well, heh, did you like the surprise? I'm sure you did. I know it's out of character for Draco to laugh – but it just worked itself into the story. Sometimes I don't even know why I typed something. It's like my fingers have a mind of their own. ... That could be dangerous...


	3. Chapter 3

****

Trust is Hard to Come By

By: Nekkyoo Ema

"In spite of what has happened – I still think people are good at heart." - Anne Frank

*****

__

November 4th

It's been a while since I've writen in this...

Well, Draco remembers who I am now. It's nice to be friends with him again... though everyone in both our houses thinks we are completely insane. One girl, I think her name is Pansy Parkinson, seems to loath me now; just because Draco and I get along so well. You'd think that we would.

I've noticed that I've been getting closer to Hermione, Ron, and Harry. Hermione's not half-bad. She's a good friend. It's nice to have a girl to talk to that isn't all "look at me, look at me!" She doesn't care how she looks – and she loves to learn as much as she can. Though I have to say that I actually like having her as a friend... not to mention that I love being at this school. It's different from any of the other ones. People here don't judge you right away.

Oh, crickey, I still haven't owled Grandmum. Better get on that striaght away. She's going to be worried.

Riley snapped her journal shut as she heard the bathroom door open and put it under her mattress. Her hair, she realized, was still wet from her own shower. She jumped off her bed, colliding with Hermione. Both girls screamed.

"Oh my god, you scared me to death!" Hermione yelled.

Riley was clutching her chest. "I sacred you? You scared me!"

They looked at each other, then busted out laughing.

Riley walked past her friend, as she was proud to call her, and went to the bathroom to brush her hair. It was thick, so letting it air-dry made it frizz up. She pulled her brush through her hair and then separated it into two sections down the middle. She pulled the left section into a ponytail and then worked on the other side.

"Hey Riley?" Hermione called.

Riley walked out of the bathroom, still plaiting her hair into a pigtail. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say – I'm sorry." Hermione said.

Riley tied the pigtail in the tie. "What for?"

"For talking behind your back... and for not trusting you." Hermione said.

Riley quirked an eyebrow, "trusting me? I never gave you reason to. Or haven't you noticed?"

Hermione nodded, "yeah."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to that kind of ... welcoming." Riley said, "I went to six different schools before this one. I know what people think about the newcomers."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Six different schools?"

"Yeah. But I don't want to go into detail about it. It's – a touchy subject." Riley said, recalling all the Howlers she had received when she was a Beauxbatons. _Stupid preppies. Those girls deserved the broken noses. Not like it couldn't be fixed in a flash._ Riley thought evilly.

She finished plaiting the other section of her hair and secured it with another hair tie. "Have you ever thought of straightening your hair, Herm?"

"I did ... once. It was for the Yule Ball in fourth year. It took so long that I never bothered to do it ever again." Hermione replied.

Riley shook her head. "I don't believe it. A smart girl like you wouldn't even do research on something so simple? Hermione, Hermione, _Hermione_. The spell is easy. Just say: _Derigo_, as you point your wand at your hair. I have to go up to the Owlery to send off a letter. I'll see you in Charms." And then she was gone.

__

Dear Grandmother,

I got to Hogwarts alright. Everything is fine with me. I remembered your advice... I have made friends with a very nice Muggle-born girl named Hermione Granger and her two friends Ronald Weasley and, get this, Harry Potter. Why did you not tell me that he attended Hogwarts? And do not send me back an owl saying, "you never asked." You know that is unnecessary.

I have found my childhood friend once again. Draco Malfoy – remember him? Yes, poor Draco, he was adopted by the Malfoy family. It is nice to have someone to talk about the "old days" with. He is in Slytherin, and myself – be proud – I am a Gryffindor, but that does not keep us from talking.

How are things going? I hope you are well. I do not know yet if I will leave or stay for the Christmas holidays. It all depends; you remember how it was.

Lots of love,

Riley

She finished off the letter and wrote her Grandmum's name on the envelope and then rolled it up, and tied it to a large brown barn owls leg. She watched it disappear into the horizon before walking back down the stairs to the Charms classroom.

"Hey, I saved you a few pieces of toast." Harry said, as he was the one she met up with.

Riley took the pieces gratefully, "where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They are still having quite the row in the Great Hall most likely." Harry replied.

"Honestly, they fight like an old married couple." Riley said as she and Harry walked into the classroom.

"I heard that, Riley." A very pissed-off looking Hermione said as she stormed into the class behind them.

Riley gave Harry a scared look. Hermione was always at her worst after she had a row with Ron. Whatever it was that he said always got her in a bad mood.

Throughout the whole of Charms, Hermione had managed to hex Ron "accidentally" almost ten times. Riley was having a hard time containing her laughter.

Just as she was about to burst, a very winded Colin Creevey burst through the door. "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick. But a woman named Marie Evans needs to talk to Riley Evans immediately."

Riley gathered up her things, scared that she was going to be in serious trouble for some reason and followed Colin to the Great Hall.

"Grandmum – Frank! What on earth are you two doing here?" Riley said as she gave her Grandmother a hug and smiled at her Grandmum's "right hand man."

"Lady Anastasia." He said. She shuddered at her real name.

Her Grandmother smiled, "well, I received your letter and I just had to come and meet with Albus to see if everything was true."

"And I got pulled out of class because..." Riley said, gesturing with her hands.

"Riley, I am quite happy with your adjustment to Hogwarts. But I thought it was best if I told you in person how the delegations went."

"Well?" Riley prompted. She never was too patient with her Grandmother.

"Riley... as you know, you and your cousin are my only living relatives since your Grandfather died."

Riley was still waiting for a point.

"And in true fashion of keeping the family within its traditions, then delegations went quite well." She said.

"Grandmum – what's the point?"

"My dear child, you are the heiress to my kingdom—"

Riley burst in, "I'm _what_? With all due respect, Grandmum, but I am not the heiress to any kingdom! I'm not legally yours – or have you forgotten that? There is no way I am going to rule some kingdom. I'm _sixteen_ years old with a cousin who doesn't even know that we are related! Why not just make _him_ heir!"

"Because, Riley, you are two months older then he." She replied in a calm voice.

"So what? No one has to know!" Riley couldn't take much more.

"Just listen for a minute before you go storming out of here. I have not forgotten that you are not legally mine but that is all soon to change. As you're mother had given up her title as heiress to her sister – you're aunt – it meant that she was no longer part of the Royal family." Riley's grandmother paused.

"And now that you're aunt has passed on ... it makes you next in line."

"No, wait. Wouldn't it make my cousin the first in line? He is her son; I am but her niece." Riley said. "And furthermore, I should also be ineligible because I am my mothers daughter. She gave up her royal family."

"Yes, but not before your christening into the family, my dear. Just because you're mother is no longer a part of my family does not mean that you are not."

Riley searched her brain for something, anything at all to help her case. "But – But what if I don't want to be you're heiress?"

"My child, I am not saying that you have to accept right this instant. I am merely saying that when you graduate – or if I pass on – that you will have to become my heir."

"I can't believe this! You pull me out of my favorite class only to give me bad news. Then you tell me that I am older then my cousin whom should most likely be rightfully heir. And worst of all – you try to tell me that I am you heiress when you didn't even know that I was still alive until I showed up at your doorstep!" And with that she stormed from the Great Hall and up the stairs. Immediately she bumped into the last person she wanted to see.

"_Lady _Anastasia?" Draco said.

Riley groaned. "Please, Draco, you cannot tell _anyone._ And I mean that."

But Draco wasn't listening, "so when were you going to tell me who you really were?" he spat.

Riley suddenly became quite interested in her shoes. "I – I – For god's sake, Draco! I couldn't tell anyone." Annoyingly enough, tears were starting to fall from her eyes. "It was bad enough that everyone thought I was some kind of freak. How do you think they would treat me if they knew?"

Draco lifted her head up with his fingers under her chin. "Since when did you care what other people thought?"

Riley laughed through a sob. "So... now we both have something on each other."

"Will you have to leave?"

Riley shrugged and thought; _He must have not heard the last part Grandmum's and my conversation._

"I have to get back to charms, I'll talk to you later." And then she climbed the rest of the stairs and walked back into her classroom.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked as they continued where they had left off.

"Nothing. Marie just wanted to make sure I wasn't lying when I said that I was getting along fine here. I have a little trouble with getting into fights and not telling her about it."

"Hey, Riley, didn't Colin say her name was Marie Evans?" Ron asked.

"So?" Riley said. She wasn't sure if she liked how this was going to turn out.

"Well, you're last name is Evans – so is hers'. You two related?"

"Yeah. She's my Grandmum. I found her about four years ago or so. I live with her during the summers." Riley said really not wanting to get on the subject.

"Why don't you live with your parents?" Harry asked innocently.

Riley inwardly flinched, "they're ... dead." So what if it was a lie? To them she didn't even exist. Why couldn't she just think that they were dead?

"Oh ... sorry." Harry said. "I know how that feels."

"That comforting." Riley said sounding meaner then she really wanted to.

Hermione shot Ron a nasty look when he opened his mouth to most likely tell Riley off. He closed it straight away.

"Y'know... that name sounds familiar." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"What name?" questioned Riley.

"Evans, Marie Evans. I think I've read it somewhere." She said as thoughtfully as before.

Ron snorted, "you read too much, Herm."

Hermione hexed him again.

"Jeez, what did you say to her in the Great Hall, Ron?" Riley asked.

Hermione leaned over and whispered in Riley's ear.

Riley gasped. "Ron! How could you say something that rude?" she exclaimed.

And for the twelfth time that day, Ron was hexed.

"I wonder if he'll ever be immune to all the hexes you put on him, Hermione." Harry said.

Later that night, Riley was all alone in the Common room. All she could think of doing was sing. It was something she did to just relieve her stress. Well, that and riding her horse for hours. She slid into a chair, her leg dangling over the armrest, her back against the other and looked through her well-worn picture book.

__

Making my way downtown / Walking fast / Faces passed / And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead / Just making my way / Making my way / Through the crowd

And I need you / And I miss you / And now I wonder...

If I could fall / Into the sky / Do you think time / Would pass me by / 'Cause you know I'd walk / A thousand miles / If I could / Just see you / Tonight

It's always times like these / When I think of you / And I wonder / If you ever / Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong / And I don't belong / Living in your / Precious memories

'Cause I need you / And I miss you / And now I wonder...

If I could fall / Into the sky / Do you think time / Would pass me by / 'Cause you know I'd walk / A thousand miles / If I could / Just see you / Tonight

And I, I / Don't want to let you know / I, I / Drown in your memory / I, I / Don't want to let this go / I, I / Don't...

Making my way downtown / Walking fast / Faces passed / And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead / Just making my way / Making my way / Through the crowd

And I still need you / And I still miss you / And now I wonder...

If I could fall / Into the sky / Do you think time / Would pass us by / 'Cause you know I'd walk / A thousand miles / If I could / Just see you...

If I could fall / Into the sky / Do you think time / Would pass me by / 'Cause you know I'd walk / A thousand miles / If I could / Just see you / If I could / Just hold you / Tonight

"You're quite the talented one, aren't you?" a familiar voice said.

Riley jumped in surprise. "Sorry, did I wake you?" she said.

He shook his head. "I was still awake. I just thought I'd come see who was serenading everyone to sleep." 

"Erm..." Riley said.

Harry sat down in the chair next to her. "Hey – where'd you get that picture?"

"What picture?" Riley said.

"That one," Harry said as he pointed to a picture of two teenagers laughing happily.

Riley gulped, "it's a picture of my Grandmum, Granddad and their daughters."

Harry looked slightly confused. "Oh. Okay. I just thought it looked familiar. Well, see you tomorrow, Riley."

"G'night, Harry." Riley sighed and closed the book. She got up and headed towards her own dormitory. When she had put her picture book back, she crawled under covers and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillows.

Riley woke with a start the first morning of the Christmas holidays as her covers where ripped away from her body and the cold morning air hit her body with full force.

"Cold!" she screamed and tried to get her covers again.

"C'mon, get up!" Hermione's familiar voice said.

Riley fished for her glasses on her bedside table. "What in the name of everything warm are you doing, Hermione?" she screamed.

"Just get up. Don't bother getting dressed, no one is up. It's six in the morning."

"And I should be asleep myself!" Riley grumbled as she got out of the bed and slipped on her fuzzy blue slippers.

They two girls walked downstairs to complete silence.

__

Something doesn't seem right... Riley thought as they descended the stairs.

"Hermione, what—" Riley was cut short as the fireplace lit up.

"I thought I should talk to you in private." Hermione said.

Riley sat down in the same chair as last night, "about what?"

"I knew that name, Marie Evans, sounded familiar so I checked through all of my old books. But I still couldn't find it. So I went down to the library."

"What are you getting at, Hermione? And let's hope it's important or I'm going to kill you for waking me up so early on the first day of Christmas vacation."

"I have a point, I promise." Hermione reassured her. "Well, I didn't get any leads in the Library either. But, when I was walking back here I passed the old list of Head Girls and Head Boys and I checked it out.

"Now, _Marie_ Evans wasn't on the list. Most likely because she was out of school when married and I don't know her maiden name. But there was a _Lily_ Evans on the list. That got me thinking. Lily Evans was the name of Harry's mum. I went back to the books and looked for her; she's in quite a few of the record books actually."

Riley really hated the fact that Hermione was so intent on finding out whom Marie Evans really was now.

"Well, I found out that Marie Evans is the mother of Lily, and the mother of Harry's horrid Aunt Petunia. Well, the books also told of Marie's maiden name: Daines. Now, that name I knew without reading through any of my old books." Hermione looked almost giddy now. "Marie Daines married a man by the name of Peter Evans. Also, Marie Daines – now Evans – was the heir to the throne of Vista."

"Hermione—" Riley started.

"Okay, I know, get to the point. My point is... you said that your Grandmum was Marie Evans. Well, if she is then Petunia Evans's her eldest daughter and Lily her youngest.

"Well, the history books say that Petunia gave up the crown to Lily. Thus making Lily the heir. Well, Lily married a man by the name of James Potter and then You-Know-Who killed them. In all sense that would make Harry the heir, _but_ Petunia had a daughter two months _before_ Harry was even born while she still held the Crowned Princess title. That daughter is you."

"Is this supposed to come as a shock to me, Hermione?" Riley asked.

Hermione looked slightly disappointed that it wasn't a shock. "Anyway, Harry has never mentioned that anyone other than Dudley lived with him at his aunt and uncles house."

"Let me solve that puzzle for you. When Voldemort killed Aunt Lily, my magic flared up. As I'm sure Harry has told you, my mum and dad hate _anything_ out of the ordinary – so, first chance they got they sent me to a orphanage in America hoping that I would get adopted. That's where I met Draco." Riley then stopped. "Oops..."

"Draco's _adopted_?" Hermione asked in shock.

"As I was saying, after my little mudblood Draco got adopted by an unsuspecting Lucius and Narcissia Malfoy ... I ran away. For a while I lived on the streets, but then when I turned eleven I got a letter from Salem Academy for Witches and off I went. In my second year, I found out through deductive reasoning that I had a Grandmum and Granddad that were still alive. So I waited until the summer holidays and then went off to find them."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed like a window shutter in the wind. "I can't believe it."

"Hermione, I know we got off to a bad start, but you cannot tell anyone what I have just told you. Draco would have my head if he knew that you knew. Not to mention my Grandmum."

"But ... if Draco is a Muggle-born himself, why does he call _me _mudblood?" Hermione asked.

Riley sighed, "Lucius Malfoy thinks that Draco is a pure-blood. The people at the orphanage told Malfoy that he was because now, every year, Lucius sends them a hefty check. Draco had to act like a pure-blood. If Lucius knew his son was a "mudblood" Draco would be dead."

Hermione sucked in her breath. "I am beginning to think Ron was right about me reading too much..."

Riley smiled slightly; "you can never read too much. Just sometimes that knowledge can lead to trouble." She paused. "Hermione, you have to promise me that you will never tell a soul what I have told you. In all due time I _will _tell Harry who I really am ... but for now it's best if he is ignorant."

"I promise." Hermione said.

"You do know that promises made by Witches and Wizards are more powerful than Muggle promises?" Riley asked.

"What do you mean?"

"A promise between two people of magical ability is strong... stronger than anything else. It's kind of like two little kids doing a blood sisters type of thing." Riley said.

"Oh, I get it now." Hermione said.

Riley stood up and headed towards the stairs. "Let's get dressed and go se if my Grandmum is here still. I'm sure she would love to meet the girl who solved a very well kept secret."

Hermione smiled shyly and got up. They both took their showers before heading down the stairs once again to go to the Great Hall where hopefully Riley's Grandmum would be. And sure enough, she was.

"Grandmum... this is Hermione Granger. Through her own little investigation that started with thinking your name sounded familiar, she cracked the secret."

Once again Hermione blushed. "Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

Marie Evans smiled warmly. "Hello, dear. I have heard much about you from Albus."

"You – you have?" Hermione stuttered.

"Yes, I always love to hear about the top students. You're quite clever to have figured out my little secret."

"Thanks. But they don't say "curiosity killed the cat" for no reason," Hermione replied. And to her shock, Marie laughed.

"Curiosity is not a bad thing. But, you are right; it can be dangerous. Why, I remember the time my husband –"

"Grandmum!" Riley said to stop her from starting one of her annoyingly long stories. "Please, don't start a story. You don't have a lot of time."

"Why not?" Marie asked.

Riley smiled, "Grandmum... you have to be back in Vista for the rest of the delegations; you've put them off long enough. Remember?"

"Oh, dear me! I do. Well, it was nice to meet you Hermione... never stop being curious." Marie said as she stood up. "I will see you at the end of the term, Riley. Have fun."

"I will, Grandmum, don't worry. Bye." Riley said as her grandmother kissed her forehead and then was off to Hogsmeade.

"She's quite nice, you know." Hermione said as the two girls sat back down at their table.

Riley nodded. "Sometimes I wish that I had known her longer. She's getting old, though she won't admit it. After Granddad died, she lost a little bit of her will to live. But I think she's holding her own quite well."

"Will you accept the crown when you graduate?" Hermione asked.

Riley shrugged, "as I told Draco, I don't know. I hardly know anything about delegating and whatnot. I just know magic."

"Hey, we were wondering where you two were." Ron said as he and Harry sat down across the table from the girls.

"Well, here we are." Hermione said nervously.

Harry's smile turned into a slight frown as he saw Draco Malfoy come and sit with his back to them, right next to Riley.

"Hey, Ri."

"What's up, Draco?" Riley said as she grabbed another bowl of cereal as Draco had taken her first bowl.

"I just met your Grandmum. Nice lady, she is. She looks familiar." Draco replied.

"Well, why wouldn't she? You have probably met her at some point in your life. You're a Malfoy – they have to keep up with the "people" ... if you know what I mean." Riley said.

"True, true."

Riley then smacked his hand. "Don't you even think about it. That's _my_ toast. You already took my cereal."

Draco mock pouted, "fine. I know when I'm not wanted. See you at the Yule Ball."

"Oh! That reminds me..." Riley started her sentence, but never finished because of a well aimed kick to the ankle from her left side.

"What?" Draco asked.

Riley rubbed her ankle with her other foot. "Never mind." When Draco had walked over to his own table, with Riley's cereal still in his hands Riley rounded on Hermione. "What'd you do that for?"

Hermione looked at her knowingly. Riley's eyebrows went up and Hermione nodded.

"Do you get the feeling that girls have their own secret language without words?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry, who was also watching the two girl's converse silently, nodded. "Yeah."

"So, anyway," Hermione said coming out of the silent conversation. "I figured that with a Hogsmeade weekend coming up we should go look around for some dress robes."

Before Riley could answer, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Now as all of you may know, the annual Yule Ball is coming up. And it was the unanimous decision of myself and the rest of the teachers that we should change things around a bit."

Everyone started talking at once.

"Wait until I am finished, please." Dumbledore said over the talking. "Now, the theme of this years ball is a masquerade. When I finish talking, please look under your plates for a small slip of paper. What is written on it will be what or whom you shall go to the ball as. This way no one will show up to the ball dressed as the same person or thing. You may all look under you plates now."

There was the sound of many people lifting their plates and putting them back down again.

Riley unfolded her slip of paper and read it. _Anastasia... well isn't that ironic. _She thought.

"Now, if I may continue." Dumbledore said to quite everyone down yet again. "Everyone is to find their partner when they show up at the Ball. You shall not know who he or she is until the clock chimes midnight. While others will know who you are, your partner will not." He stopped there. "Oh, and one more thing. Do not tell or show anyone who you are to go to the ball as."

Hermione and Riley both looked at each other, thinking the same thing. _Whoops._

~~

****

Author's Note: Well, there you have it, the third chapter. I just know how to keep you surprised, don't I? :) I hope you liked it. Plus, I don't own the song. Vanessa Carlton does.

Thank you very much to rokjai and SamWitch for reviewing my story!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Trust is Hard to Come By

By: Nekkyoo Ema

"Girls love a guy who can admit they're pregnant. :]" – Marie (gotta love that girl. :D)

*****

The next day, Riley, Hermione, and Rons' younger sister, Ginny, walked into an almost rundown looking building. Ginny reassured the girls that it was a "very lovely" shop that she had found two years earlier.

"Maybe I should just have my Grandmum send me one of the dresses she expects me to wear when I ... well, you know." Riley said to Hermione.

"But it's more fun this way!" Hermione replied. Then she turned to Ginny who was moaning. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find a good dress." Ginny replied.

"Well, who or what are you supposed to be?" Riley asked.

"Oddly enough, I'm supposed to be the color red. I don't even know what the contrast of red would be!" Ginny exclaimed.

"That's easy," Hermione said. "The contrast would be black."

Ginny stared.

Hermione shrugged, "well it would be."

"But there are going to be a bunch of guys wearing black. How am I supposed to find my partner?" Ginny said.

"Easy. Make _him_ find _you_." Riley said as she pulled a dress out from behind her. "Try this one on, Ginny. And then come and let us see."

Ginny took the dress and went to the dressing rooms.

"Hey, Riley, what d'you think of this dress?" Hermione asked from the other side of the shop.

Riley looked up from the rack she was at. "Hold it up, I can't see it."

Hermione lifted a dress that looked like it came straight out of Arabian Nights.

"You're supposed to be Jasmine, right?"

"Yeah," Hermione's voice said from the other side of the room again.

Riley smiled, "then that dress will be perfect, go try it on."

Riley met up with Hermione at the dressing room and waited for Ginny to come out. When she did, both of the girls smiled.

"Like it?" Ginny asked. 

"It's perfect." Hermione said. Riley nodded in agreement. Ginny's dress was a red Spanish style dress with many folds that made a V up her right leg, stopping right above her knee and swooping down to cover her other leg. It made her look like she was floating when she walked.

Ginny smiled, knowing her brothers would try to hide her for wearing such a dress, and went back into the dressing room to change back into her regular clothes. When she exited the dressing room, Hermione went in to try on her dress.

Riley went looking for a perfect Anastasia dress. That proved to be harder than she thought. She sighed in exasperation.

"You've walked around the store six times, Riley. Why don't we go see if we can find the right dress in the other shop." Hermione said after she had Riley look at her dress. It was perfect for her.

Riley shook her head. "I'm going to ask the lady if she has any that she thinks will be good for me." She walked up to the payment counter and said; "excuse me."

"Yes, dear, how can I help?" the elderly woman asked.

"Yes." Riley said, "Anastasia. I need to look like Anastasia."

The woman looked slightly puzzled, then thoughtful. "Hm... I might just have the dress for you." She went through a door behind her and they could hear boxes being moved around. When she walked back out, she was holding a dress box.

"This came to me from a very dear friend a long time ago. I think it might just work. Go try it on."

Riley took the box and went to the dressing room.

"What's it look like, Ri?" Hermione asked.

Riley moved the curtain aside and stepped out. "What d'you think?"

"It's as beautiful on you as it was the original owner." The woman said. "You know, you look a lot like her. Must be a coincidence."

"Riley, it's great. I think you should get it." Ginny said.

"Who was the original owner?" Hermione's curiosity got the better of her again.

"Marie Daines. We went to school together, dear friend of mine. But we've lost contact in these long years since school." The woman said as she went to ring up Riley's dress.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Think things could get any more ironic?" Riley said sarcastically.

The three girls walked out of the shop, thanking the woman on their way out and headed down the street to Three Broomsticks.

"Three Butterbeers, please." Ginny said to Madame Rosemerta. Ginny walked back over to the table with the Butterbeers and sat down.

"Where are the guys? I thought they were supposed to meet us here." Hermione asked.

Riley nodded as she sipped her Butterbeer. "They were, but I don't know how long it will take them."

Ginny looked up as the door to Three Broomsticks opened, "well, speak of the devil."

"Hey, did you guys find your dresses?" Harry asked.

The three girls pointed to a stack of three boxes next to Ginny.

"I'll take that as a yes." Harry said with a smile.

"How'd the searching go for you guys?" Ginny asked.

Mimicking the girls, they pointed to their own boxes.

On the night of the Yule Ball, every student was excited.

"What should I do with my hair?" Riley asked. "Should I make it look like Anastasia's?"

"It wouldn't be much of a change, would it? I mean you hair is already the same color as hers'." Hermione replied from the bathroom.

"True. I think I will just let it down. I haven't done that since the beginning of the school year." Riley brushed her hair and then changed into her dress.

Then a voice ran throughout the school, magically magnified. "If all the ladies would please head down to the Great Hall we will start promptly in ten minutes."

Hermione finished up with her hair and walked out of the bathroom. "What d'you think?"

"You look great. Now lets get going." Riley and Hermione met up with Ginny before they walked down the corridors to the Great Hall.

"Wow. It looks great." Ginny said.

And indeed it did. There were trees set up in each corner, each with their own set of decorations. Magic snow was slowly flurrying to the floor only to disappear as soon as it did. The stage was ready for the much awaited return of the Weird Sisters.

"Let's find a table." Riley said with a little giggle that she couldn't contain. When they found one, they waited for the guys to come from the dorms.

And ten minutes later, everyone was in the Great Hall.

Hermione then let out her own excited little giggle. "Let's go see if we can find our partners." 

The three girls put on their masks and went in search of their partners.

"Hey, Ri, doesn't that guy over there kind of look like Dimitri?" Hermione said five minutes later.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that myself." Riley said as she turned to face Hermione. "Hey ... where'd Ginny go?"

"She just kind of – disappeared." Hermione said with a smile.

The boy that the two girls had thought was Dimitri walked over to them.

"Would you like to dance?" he said to Riley.

Riley smiled at Hermione and turned to face the boy. "I would love to." She took his hand and they walked out to the dance floor.

"Who are you?" he asked as they danced.

"Now if I recall, Professor Dumbledore said not to tell." Riley replied with a smile.

The boy smiled, "you sound just like a friend of mine. Always keeping her word."

Riley smiled mysteriously, "but does she always keep her promises?"

"Yes. Always." He replied.

"She sounds nice." Riley replied. Now she was aching to know who her partner was. She would have thought it'd be easier to tell, but true to his word, Dumbledore had disguised everyone very well.

Riley danced with the Dimitri for the whole night. Five minutes to midnight, Dumbledore announced that everyone would take off their masks and he would remove the spell that kept their partners a mystery.

Riley took Dimitri's hand and led him over to where Hermione and her Aladdin were dancing. Together they talked for the five minutes.

"Now, if you all would be so kind to remove your masks, I will take off the spell." Dumbledore said.

Riley, Dimitri, Hermione, and Aladdin took off their masks. Both girls blanched at whom the other was with. Their partners soon understood why they had when Dumbledore removed the spell.

"Draco?" Riley burst out before she could stop herself. Then she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Draco said with mock hurt sounding in his voice.

Riley waved her hand around. "Nothing, nothing at all." She turned to see how Hermione was taking her partners true appearance. "Hey, Ron. How are you?"

Draco laughed at the look on Hermione and Rons' faces with Riley. They both were in complete shock still.

Riley reached over and gave them both a pinch in the arm. That broke them out of their trance.

Hermione then giggled.

"What's so funny, Herm?" Riley asked.

Hermione leaned over and whispered in Riley's ear, "last time there was Yule Ball, Ron blew up because I went with Viktor Krum instead of thinking about asking him."

Riley snickered. Then she sobered. "Well, I guess we had better get back to our dorms as the Ball is over."

The foursome walked back to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione and Ron went in first.

"Thanks, Draco. It was an interesting night." She said with a quirky smile.

Draco nodded, "it sure was... Hey, don't you think it was ironic that you were Anastasia?"

"Yeah, I thought that myself when I first saw my paper slip." Riley said. "Well, you better get to your dormitory. G'night, Draco."

She leaned over and gave him a hug before turning to the Gryffindor door and walking through it. The Fat Lady swung shut behind her and walked up to the dorm.

"Jeez, Hermione, I don't think I've ever seen you so shocked." Riley said once she got into her pajamas.

"Me?" Hermione repeated. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Riley questioned.

"Before Dumbledore removed the spell, you _and_ Draco both had stars in your eyes. What was _that _all about?"

"I don't know." Riley said distantly. She climbed into her bed and pulled the hanging closed before grabbing her journal from under the mattress.

__

December 15th 

Well, the Yule Ball was a blast. It turns out that Draco was my partner. Hermione and Ron were partners also. They both seemed shocked when they found out.

Something Hermione just told me has got me thinking. She said that when Draco and I took off our masks, before Dumbledore lifted the spell, both of us still had stars in our eyes. What does that mean? Does it mean that Draco likes me? Maybe it was just because we had so much fun.

I started to think when I looked at all the couples, that maybe the slips of paper weren't just randomly put under a person's plate. I think that when the slips were being put under the plates they partnered up people who have feelings for each other. No matter if it was a friendship or a realtionship, I think that it was intresting. I had a lot of fun.

Riley placed her journal under her mattress again and curled up under the covers.

The next morning the simple tapping of an owl's beak on the window awakened her next to her bed. She pulled the hangings aside and reached over to open the window and then put her glasses on.

The owl perched on her arm as she took the letter off and then it flew off before she could give him anything. Shrugging, she untied the letter and then unrolled it.

Riley,

I saw you laughing at Draco last night at the dance. I think you and I should talk about the way you treat people. I'll be waiting for you in the Great Hall. Get down there ASAP.

Riley didn't recognize the handwriting, and there was no name at the bottom of the parchment. _Curiosity killed the cat. _Hermione's voice rang in her head. Well, she was no cat. And she wasn't scared of some person who couldn't even sign their name at the bottom of a threat letter.

She looked at the clock as she pulled on her jeans; it was six thirty-five. _Pretty early to be sending threats_, she thought. Riley walked down the stairs quietly and out the door towards the Great Hall.

The few early risers that were there, consisted of only a few Slytherins, some Ravenclaws, and Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione. They were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, even though Draco wasn't a Gryffindor, talking happily about the Yule Ball.

She went over to them and sat down. "Hey, do any of you know who sent this letter to me?"

She handed it to Hermione who passed it around.

"That's Pansy's handwriting." Draco confirmed, scowling at the letter.

"Well speak of the devil." Riley muttered as Pansy walked towards her.

Pansy didn't say a word as she approached Riley. When she was standing right in front of her, Riley stood up.

"Why'd you send –" Riley was cut short as Pansy's small hand came in hard contact with her cheek. She had just been slapped.

"That's for laughing at my Draco." Pansy yelled.

Riley rolled her eyes; "you are really naïve, Pansy. You know that?"

Once again, Pansy lifted her hand to smack Riley. But this time, Riley was ready for it and she caught the girl by her wrist and twisted her around so her arm was stuck behind her back.

"Hey, Parkinson, want to know something about me? I was kicked out of most of my schools for beating the crap out of naïve little preppy brats like you. Do you _really_ think that you can scare me?" Riley said.

Everyone was watching now, as the first slap had echoed around the Great Hall.

Riley released Pansy's arm and shoved her away. Then she turned back around to sit down. She turned slightly just in time to hear a battle cry from the girl and see her launch herself at Riley.

Riley and Pansy fell to the floor. Now the three other Slytherins were standing up, trying to get a shot at Riley.

"What the hell? Parkinson, you just don't get it do you? Draco and I are just _friends_." Riley yelled as she locked her legs around Pansy's backside and flipped them both over. In turning over, Riley had Pansy pinned down, but not her arms. Pansy's right arm lifted to punch Riley square in the cheek.

Draco lifted Riley up as Harry lifted Pansy. Riley was sporting a bruised cheek and a bloody lip, Pansy a bloody nose and blackening eye. Both were glaring at each other.

"Okay, break it up!" Professor McGonagall yelled. She looked at the four of them. "All of you – detention!"

"But—" Riley started.

McGonagall's already narrowed eyes got even smaller. "I don't want any excuses. You all will report to the main hall for your detentions, tonight at seven o'clock sharp!"

Riley growled as McGonagall walked away. Draco, who was still holding Riley back, lifted her up suddenly and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry had dropped Pansy and followed them out where Hermione and Ron met up with them.

"Riley, you just got both of us detentions for no reason!" Harry said.

"Well it's your fault that you got involved. I can handle myself just fine." She spat back, wiping her lip. "I don't care if I get kicked out of this school. So what? Been there, done that, bought the T-shirt." Then she stormed up to the Gryffindor tower.

During lunch and dinner, Harry ignored Riley. And Riley looked as if she could care less. She wasn't talking to anyone, with the exception of Ginny who was asking if she could teach her to punch like that.

At six forty-five, Harry and Riley made their way down to the main entrance. Professor McGonagall and Filch were already there. Soon the footsteps of Pansy and Draco were heard.

"Now that all of you are here, I thought it best to pair you up. Evans, you'll be working with Malfoy. Potter, you're with Parkinson. You two," she said, pointing to Riley and Draco, "will be cleaning the Great Hall for the next four hours. And you two," she said, turning to Harry and Pansy, "will be cleaning out classrooms."

Riley opened her mouth to protest, but Draco slapped his hand over it. He didn't want to have even more work. Knowing Filch they probably already had more than four hours.

When McGonagall had finished, she and Filch led Riley and Draco into the Great Hall and McGonagall told them that Filch would let them out when their time was over. Then she closed the doors and magically locked them.

"Great." Riley muttered.

Draco grabbed a mop and silently started working on the far side of the Hall. Riley grabbed a rag and worked on washing the tables off.

After almost a half-hour to when their four hours would of working would be up, Riley broke the silence that, to her, was deafening.

"Look, Draco. I'm sorry about getting you detention. But McGonagall wouldn't listen to me!" she yelled.

"It's fine." Draco said.

Riley walked up to him; "you're lying. I always know when you are lying."

"Yeah, so what?" He said simply.

"C'mon, you stupid git. I'm really sorry that I got you in trouble." Riley said. "There, I apologize for once in my life, happy?"

"I didn't want an apology." Draco said as he turned around to throw his rag back in a bucket of soapy water.

Riley groaned. "Damn it, Draco. What do you want me to say? That I'm a horrid person that should have kept talking even when McGonagall looked like she was going to murder me?"

"Look, Riley," Draco said when he turned back around. "I know you. I grew up with you. I know you're sorry for what happened. But that still doesn't mean that I'm going to forgive you right away."

Riley had the urge to stomp her foot and pout like a child. She resisted it. "What do you want me to do? Jeez, I'll even dance like a chicken if you want! Just don't be mad at me."

Draco smiled. "Fine, let's dance then. But not like a chicken. You promised to teach me that Flitter-bug dance."

Riley smiled, "Jitterbug." She said as she started to dance the Jitterbug with her old friend.

"Just don't get into another fight. I don't think any of your friends would like if you got kicked out of Hogwarts." Draco said.

"I know." Riley said. Then she hugged him. Looking him straight in the face, she said: "thanks."

She noticed that their faces were only a few inches apart, she could feel Draco's breath on her face. She also noticed that their faces were getting closer and closer. Then their lips met – for about a second for Filch was pushing the Great Halls' doors open.

Quickly, the two friends jumped away from each other and pretended to be polishing the plates on the tables.

"Time's up," he said in low growl.

"Good." Draco said, trying to sound like he was relieved.

They met up with Harry and Pansy and then went their separate ways.

Harry didn't seem like he was mad at Riley anymore; he just seemed deeply annoyed that he had to work with Pansy for four hours. 

"Harry, I'm really sorry I got you in trouble."

Harry waved his hand about, "it's okay. I should have guessed what would happened."

They walked through the Common Room and when their separate ways. Riley didn't even bother to change into her pajamas before she collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep instantly.

When she woke up around three in the morning, Riley went over to Hermione's bed and shook her awake.

"What d'you want?" Hermione grumbled.

Riley pulled her friend out of bed. "Think of it as early morning wake-up payback. Besides, I really need to talk to you about something."

Hermione snatched a look at her clock before she was pulled out the door and down to the chairs in front of the fire. "Can't this wait until a reasonable hour of the day?"

"Draco kissed me. Well, more like I kissed him and he kissed me." Riley blurted out. She had wanted to work up to it, but it just came out.

Hermione seemed wide-awake now, "you _what_!" she yelled.

Riley winced, "yell a little louder, would you?"

"Sorry, but that's kind of a shocker." Hermione said.

"What am I going to do, Hermione?" Riley asked.   
  
"Well, I'm doubting that he's getting _his_ friends up at three in the freaking morning to tell them about it, so don't tell anyone. And if anyone asks you about it deny, deny like your life depended on it. Besides, more than likely, people are going to believe you over him. You always tell the whole truth – at least most of the time." Hermione replied.

Riley lay awake for most of the night after that. It wasn't like she was going to go right back to sleep after her conversation with Hermione, because she knew that she had had one of those rare moments when she didn't tell the whole truth. Since Hermione had done most of the talking, one detail didn't get mentioned about the kiss: she had liked it.

~~

****

Author's note: Yeah, I know, it's a little weird for Draco. But oddly enough, he is one of my favorite characters and I believe that he is, well, nice deep down. Hope you liked it – don't kill me. Please?  


Thanks for the reviewers:

nycgal – thanks for saying it's a good plot! It took forever to finish – I kept adding things!

Owl – You read _Green Rider_? I loved it – I'm going to read it again soon! I can't believe that someone else has read it either! Thanks for the review!


	5. Chapter 5

****

Trust is Hard to Come By

By: Nekkyoo Ema

"There's always a light at the end of the tunnel - but it's usually a train coming to run you over." - Unknown

*****

The next day at breakfast, Riley sat with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Harry seemed to have gotten over having to spend four grueling hours with Pansy Parkinson and was happily losing to Ron at the game of Wizards Chess they had set up.

  
Riley started looking around the Great Hall. She had finished her breakfast and now she was bored out of her mind. Hermione had her nose stuck in another book.  
  
Riley had been staring into space, or so she thought, when Ron's voice cut through her daze.  
  
"Plotting Pansy's death, are you?"  
  
Riley blinked a few times and suddenly became very conscious to where she had been staring. At the back of Pansy's head.  
  
"Shut up Ron." Riley said, her face turning a slight pink. "I didn't even realize I was looking there, okay?"

  
"So that's why your face is such a nice pink color?" Harry said, sitting down next to Riley as he lost his game against Ron.  
  
"Would you just drop it already?" Riley said, looking around the table at her friends and fellow Gryffindors. "It was just a stupid fight. Get over it and talk about something else."  
  
"But this is so much more interesting. It's not everyday that two girls start fist fighting in the middle of breakfast." Fred, one of Ron's older brothers, said. 

Then Fred's twin, George, added; "if it did, we wouldn't have anything to talk about."  
  
"How about we talk about what Katie and George did when I saw them duck into the empty Charms classroom after the Yule Ball?" Riley spat.  
  
The smile fell right off George's face.  
  
"What?" he asked, looking shocked.  
  
"What?" Fred, Ron, and Ginny asked, all looking quite eager to hear details.  
  
"What!" Katie cried from the end of the table.  
  
During the argument that followed, no one noticed Riley get up and start walking towards the Gryffindor common room.  


As all the Slytherins were laughing at the fighting Gryffindors, they didn't notice Draco get up and follow Riley out of the Great Hall.  
  
Riley was almost to the second set of stairs she needed to go up to get to the Gryffindor tower when she felt someone's hand close around her arm. Then she felt herself being pulled into the nearest classroom.

  
"What the—" Riley started to say, but Draco clapped his hand over her mouth for the second time in two days. Riley was in a bad mood already, so she did the only thing she could think of: grab her wand and point it right between his eyes.   
  
He uncovered her mouth slowly, "just stay quiet, okay? We need to talk."  
  
"No, as a matter of fact, we really don't." She reached for the door handle but Draco had magically locked it.  
  
"Riley, like it or not, but we did kiss in the Great Hall last night, and we need to talk about what that was all about."  
  
"We were delirious... high on the fumes from the soap. Okay, there, we talked about it." Riley stated plainly, rushing on before he could get another sentence out. "Let's just pretend it didn't happen. Never speak of it again. We'll go back to being old frie—"  
  
What he did next was unnecessary, shocking, and undeniably amazing: Draco kissed her again.

Finally he broke the kiss. Riley just stood there, stunned, limp in his arms. He looked down at her.  
  
"You may be able to forget that tiny kiss from last night, but I know as well as you do that you won't be able to forget that as easily." And then he disentangled himself from Riley and walked out the now unlocked door.  
  
_Damn it. _Riley thought. _What kind of girl would I be if I forgot my first _real _kiss? Oh Hermione is going to kill me._

When Hermione walked into the Gryffindor common room not to long after Riley had gotten there, she could tell something was up.

"Hey Riley, what's – oh my god. You didn't!" She exclaimed.

__

Damn, Riley thought, _she's good._

"It's not like I really had a say in it, Herm. He just grabbed my arm and dragged me into a classroom claiming that we needed to talk about last night. I said that we should just forget it ever happened and just go back to being old friends. But I couldn't even get the word "friends" out before he shut me up by kissing me!" Riley yelled back.

Then Hermione did something totally unlike her. She plopped down next to Riley and asked, "what was it like?"

Riley reeled back, "what? Did I just hear those words from _your_ mouth?"

"Well, I've never been kissed before." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Neither had I before today!" Riley shot back. She knew she shouldn't be yelling, but she couldn't help it. Her best friend had just kissed her – again!

"What are you going to do? You can't avoid him – you have to eat at some point and he'll be down there." Hermione asked once Riley had clamed down.

Riley shook her head. "I don't know. I just wish – I just wish –"

What exactly Riley wished Hermione never found out because Harry and Ron entered the common room, bringing the toll of people that had escaped the fight four.

"Hey, guys." Ron said cheerfully. He looked like his birthday had come early. "What's up?"

"One: we aren't guys. Two: we're kind of in the middle of an important discussion." Riley replied.

"About what?" Harry asked.

Riley looked at Hermione with the question of: A_re they always this nosy?_ In her hazel eyes.

Hermione nodded slightly. Then an evil grin set itself upon her face. "Out with you. We are talking about periods. You know those things that happen—"

"OKAY! Okay. We're already gone." Ron said in a hurried voice as he shoved Harry out the portrait hole again.

Riley and Hermione burst out laughing the instant the picture closed again.

"Now, I thinking that since it was Draco, the kiss wasn't all that great, right?" Hermione said after their laughing fit was over.

Riley diverted her eyes and that was all Hermione needed to know her answer.

"You mean to tell me that you actually _liked_ it?" she sputtered.

Riley turned a nice shade of red. "He's a surprisingly great kisser."

"Well, you don't have to say it like it's common knowledge, Riley." Hermione told her.

"Sorry. Herm, I don't know what to do! I have a cousin who doesn't know I'm his cousin. I have a best friend that keeps kissing me. _And_ I supposedly have a country to rule when I graduate! Why the hell does all this crap happen to _me_!"

"You have a cousin that doesn't know you're cousins?" Ron's very confused voice asked.

"Ron! What on earth are you doing? I told you to get out." Hermione yelled.

"I – I came back up to get the chess game." Ron said.

Hermione and Riley jumped up and cornered the red headed teen.

"What all did you just hear?" Hermione said in a very scary impression of Snape.

Ron shuddered. "I just heard Riley yelling something about her cousin – then Harry yelled at me to hurry up when she was yelling all that other stuff about 'friend' and 'crap' or whatever."

Riley looked him in the eyes. Judging him. "He's telling the truth."

Both girls went and sat back down.

"You didn't hear a word, Ron." Riley said simply.

Ron finally gathered up that courage he knew was somewhere in his body. "Yes I did. What are you two really talking about?" 

"None of your business." Hermione said.

Ron's face turned to an angry red. "Let me get this straight. We are all friends here, right?" He continued before they could answer. "So if we are really friends then we should all be able to talk about things that are troubling the other! What are you two keeping a secret!" he yelled.

"Harry's my cousin." Riley said just to shut Ron up.

It did the trick. Ron stuttered incoherently.

"He's you're _what_?" Ron asked.

Riley turned to Hermione. "I'm noticing that that's a really big shock for everyone. Don't you think they would have put two and two together like you?"

"I know. I was just thinking that." Hermione replied.

"Hello! Person wanting an answer here!" Ron's voice cut through their conversation.

"His mum is my aunt. His aunt is my mum. Now you know. Don't tell him and leave." Riley yelled back and then she shoved the chessboard into Ron's chest and pushed him out the door.

"At this rate everyone will know." Hermione muttered darkly.

"Know what?" Harry's voice said.

"NOTHING! Get _OUT_!" both girls yelled.

"Why don't you just go to your dorm?" Harry asked, slightly frightened.

Riley mimicked Hermione and muttered something darkly before the two girls stood and went to their dorm.

Hermione waved her wand and put a Silencing Charm on the room.

"Okay. Let's think about this. One: Harry being your cousin isn't really a top priority right now. Two: you've still got a year to think about the crown. So that leaves us with three: Draco."

Riley moaned. "What am I going to do?"

Before Hermione could answer, an owl tapped its beak on the window.

"I don't think we should get that. Last time I answered an owl it landed me in detention." Riley said. "And we all know how _that_ turned out."

"No, I know that owl. I would, since I've seen it everyday since first year. It's Draco's." Hermione said as she let the black owl in. As she untied the message, Riley gave him a cookie.

"What does it say?" Riley asked as Hermione unrolled the letter and read it.

Hermione smiled, "it says: _Dear Riley._" 

"Herm!" Riley said as her friend stopped.

"Okay, okay. '_Dear Riley, I'm sorry about what happened at the Great Hall and today. I don't know why I keep doing that.'_" Again Hermione paused as she giggled. "'_Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and if you don't ever want to talk to me again – that's okay. I will understand. But if you do want to talk, let me know. I think we have a lot to discuss.'_"

Riley moaned again and fell backwards onto her bed. "Why do weird things always happen to me?"

"Just lucky I guess," Hermione said as she turned the note over and grabbed her quill.

"Herm – Herm, what are you doing?" Riley questioned.

"Writing him back. You two need to talk and at least one of you _wants_ to talk." Hermione replied. "How's this sound. 'Draco, I agree. We need to talk. Meet me down by the lake tonight' – what time should I write?"

Riley thought about it. "Um – how about after dinner?"

"Okay, this is what I have: 'Draco, I agree. We need to talk. Meet me down by the lake tonight after dinner. Riley.'" Hermione asked.

Riley sighed, "sounds fine to me."

Hermione left the room to go send the message back and Riley took her journal out.

__

December 17th

Draco kissed me again today. What am I going to do? He's my best friend and he has kissed me twice in two days. ...It was amazing though. Who would've thought he'd be such a good kisser? – What am I thinking? This is my best friend I'm talking about!

I told Ron that Harry is my cousin. It was the only way to get him to shut up about Hermione and I keeping secrets from them. I do have to say that it worked quite well. I think that I'll tell Harry now that we are cousins. It's about time that he knew. Besides, I know Ron and he can't keep a secret for more than a day.

Grandmum said that I don't have to decided if I want the crown or not until I graduate, but it's still a really big decision for me to make. I'm not even seventeen yet. Why do I have to be two months older than Harry is? It's just not fair.

Riley shoved the journal back under her mattress and got up to call Harry up. She opened the door and looked over the walkway into the common room. What luck, he was there.

"Harry, can I speak to you?" she asked.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry all looked up at her. Hermione and Ron were shaking their heads in a negative fashion behind Harry's back as he got up and said, "sure."

When he entered the room, she shut the door.

"Harry, remember that night you asked me about the people in the picture?" Riley asked as she lifted the picture book out of her chest.

Harry nodded, "the people you said were you're grandparents?"

"Yes," Riley said. "Harry, do you recognize the two little girls in the picture with them?" she asked.

"She kind of looks like my mum and my aunt." Harry said.

"Harry, that _is_ your mum and your aunt. And those are their parents, Marie and Peter Evans." Riley replied.

Harry looked confused. "Why would you have a picture of them?"

Riley opened her mouth. But she couldn't think of the right words. "How about this picture?"

Harry looked at the picture. It was of him when he was a baby sitting next to a baby girl who had red-brown hair.

"Well, that's me. But who's the girl?" Harry said.

"Me." Riley replied.

"What? How? – I didn't even know who you were until this year." Harry exclaimed.

"I know this is weird, but Harry, you've got to believe me. My mum is you're aunt. When Aunt Lily and Uncle James were killed, my magic started to show up. I was at the house when Dumbledore left you on my mum's doorstep. I read the letter."

"But why don't you live there?" Harry asked.

"When I was about six or so, I accidentally made Dudley change into a pig – or some type of animal. My mum and dad were so mad that they yelled and screamed at me until they decided that I should go to an orphanage in America."

"But why didn't you tell me before?" Harry asked. He actually sounded hurt.

Riley sighed, "Harry, you have to understand that I couldn't. Not am I only your cousin ... but because I am two months older than you are, Grandmum has said that I have to ascend the throne of Vista when she dies.

"Now, technically, since my mum gave the Crown Princess title up to Aunt Lily, you should be the next in line, but I was christened to be next in line after my mum _before_ she gave up the crown."

Harry stared at Riley like she had grown another head. "But I thought my mum was Muggle-born."

"Well, she was, sort of. But our Grandmum is a witch. Granddad was the Muggle." Riley told him.

"I don't even know where Vista is!"

"As should you not. It's entirely magical. No one in the Muggle world has ever seen it except if they have gone to Hogwarts or some other Wizarding school." Riley was starting to sound like Hermione... like she was reading right out of the book.

"Do you have any more pictures?" Harry asked.

Riley smiled, "yeah."

And for the rest of the day until dinner, the cousins looked threw Riley's picture book as well as Harry's.

"Sirius? Wow, haven't heard that name in ages..." Riley said.

Harry nodded, "yeah. I haven't received a letter from him yet this month. He's still hiding out."

"Harry, Riley – are you two coming or not?" Ron said as he poked his head into the room. They could see Hermione standing behind him.

"Yeah, let's get some dinner." Riley said as she stood up and walked down the stairs with Hermione.

"You do know you guys talked for almost five hours, right?" Hermione asked once the guys were far behind them.

Riley shrugged. "I guess you could say we were making up for lost years."

They walked into the Great Hall and Riley purposely looked at Hermione the whole time as they were walking to their table, talking like she wasn't avoiding looking at Draco.

"You can't avoid him forever. You have to talk to him tonight." Hermione said, catching on right away.

"Let me avoid him until then, okay?" Riley snapped back. "Sorry – I'm just kind of testy right now."

"You're not kidding." Hermione said blandly. They sat down across the table from Harry and Ron who were talking about Quidditch.

"What are you going to say?" Hermione said quietly.

Riley shook her head and ate her fork-full of mashed potatoes. "I don't know. I honestly don't think that if I had something planed to say, that it would come out right."

"You have a point." Hermione agreed.

Riley tossed her fork down lightly. "I can't eat."

"Why don't you go down to the lake early?" Hermione suggested.

Riley shook her head. "He'd see me get up. I'm not exactly conspicuous."

"Point taken." Hermione replied. She then looked at her watch. "You've got about a half hour until you said you'd meet him down there..."

"So?" Riley asked.

Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at Riley.

"What are you doing?" Riley hissed.

"The Appearance Charm. That way you can leave the Great Hall as me, and I'll stay, looking like you. Okay?" Hermione replied and then she said the incantation.

Riley took Hermione's wand from her and changed Hermione into her.

"For your sake, Herm, I hope he doesn't come over here." Riley whispered before she got up and walked out of the Great Hall in the general direction of the library. Who would doubt that she was Hermione Granger if she went straight for the library?

Riley doubled back when she was out of sight from the people in the Great Hall and went outside, her appearance changing as she walked.

__

I hope Hermione got out of the Hall before she changed... Riley thought as she sat down under a tree by the lake. It was freezing and now she was wishing she had just told him to meet her somewhere inside.

She turned slightly when she heard footsteps coming towards her. And then turned back to look at the stars.

"Hey, Riley." Draco said.

"Hi..."

Draco sat down next to her and they sat there in silence.

"Draco –"

"Riley –"

They both started at the same time, then stopped, laughing. The tension that had built up seemed to disappear – slowly.

"Go." Riley said.

Draco took in a deep breath. "Riley... I just wanted to tell you that I never intended to do anything I've done in the past two days. I was so happy to see you again after eight years of wondering where you were, what you were like, how you looked."

Riley remained silent as ever and continued looking at the stars.

"I don't know if you like me as more than a friend. But if you don't, that's okay." Draco paused. "It's not like I could ever tell my father about you..."

Riley exploded at that. "That. That right there is why I was so mad at you the first day on the train, Draco. You've changed, and not for the better! Lucius has molded you into the 'son he's always wanted.' And you just let him! You forgot about your roots. I'm surprised that you even remembered that picture."

Now it was Draco's turn to be silent.

"Do you think you were the only one that sat around for eight years wondering where their best friend was at that moment? Wondering what you were like, how you were doing? You promised me that you would keep in contact. But you _lied_."

"Riley—"

Riley cut him off with a wave of her hand. "I couldn't believe it when I saw you again. I was so happy, but I had no one to share that with... so I started to let my guard down again. I let people come back into my life. I prepared myself for the hurt that would come with it, but I never could have prepared myself for – for _that_."

He knew full well what she meant by 'that'. When she didn't continue, he did.

"Riley, my father has not molded me into the 'son he never had.' Nothing he has said or done to me would have changed the way I am today." Draco stated.

"That's a lie and you know it, Draco! You gave up on your Muggle roots. I have half the mind to go up to Lucius and tell him what his so-called pureblooded son is: a Muggle-born!" Riley yelled.

"You do that and you'll have signed my death certificate." Draco replied.

Riley sat back down with a thud. "I just want a normal life. I don't want all that I have. I wish I had never come to this school."

"Do you? Do you really wish that you hadn't come here?" Draco said, a slight hint of hurt in his voice.

Riley looked up at him. "Don't you think that you would be better off if you hadn't met up with me again? I'm a walking death certificate for you, Draco. I know who you are."

He sat down next to Riley.

"Yes, you are." He said.

Riley looked away.

"But I know I would not have been better off if you hadn't come. I just wish you had come sooner."

Riley's head turned towards him again. "How can this work? I'm your death certificate on legs," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"Nothing bad has happened yet, had it?" Draco retorted.

Riley smiled. "What about your father?"

"He can't rule me, Riley. I'm not his son... you said so yourself."

Riley finally felt the cold air rushing into her body again. She snuggled up closer to Draco like she used to when they were little and they would sneak out of the orphanage to watch the stars.

"Riley, answer me this one question." Draco said.

Riley looked up at him, "what?"

"_Do_ you like me just as a friend?" he asked.

Riley stiffened. "I –" she faltered. Did she really like him more than a friend?

__

Believe in love at first sight... Don't judge people by their relatives... Love deeply and passionately – you might get hurt but it's the only way to live life completely. All the Chinese wisdom sayings her Grandfather had told her when she was younger floated around in her head.

~~

****

Author's note: Heh, heh, heh. I love cliffhangers. Well, I love them when _I_ write them, not when _other_ people do. Well, don't hate me too much. Hope you liked this chapter. And, yes, those saying are actual sayings. So don't think I just made them up out of the blue.

Thanks for the reviews:

Nataly Ravenlock – thanks for saying Riley was a good character, she took a lot of thought!

Ariana Lupin – I'm a great writer? Thanks! :D


	6. Chapter 6

****

Trust is Hard to Come By

By: Nekkyoo Ema

"There is no terror in the bang, only in the anticipation of it." - Alfred Hitchcock  


*****

"Riley?" Draco asked to get her attention.

"I –" the Chinese sayings were floating in her head again. Then she heard her aunt's young, youthful voice from the magical recording of Lily's graduation.

__

...And as a last bit of wisdom: never walk away from a possible relationship because you are friends or scared that you'll get hurt. The best type of relationship is formed from being friends first, and you always have to let the bad in with the good.

Riley heard Draco sigh and then the warmth his body had provided was gone. She wanted to yell "wait!" but she just could not find her voice. And when she finally did, she heard the castle doors shutting again.

"Yes..." she whispered before pulling her robes closer to her and curling her legs up to her chest. She was oblivious to the snow that was falling slowly, but heavily. She was oblivious to her tears freezing on her face as they fell. But most of all, she was oblivious to the cold.

The next morning Hermione walked down to breakfast alone. Riley's bed hangings were opened a sure sign that the girl was already down in the Great Hall.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron said through a mouthful of cereal.

Hermione looked around. "Where's Riley?"

Ron shrugged.

"I thought she was going to come down with you." Harry said.

"No... She wasn't in bed." Hermione replied. She was worried. Riley always, _always_ left notes to tell her where she would be. She got up from her seat and went over to the Slytherin table.

"D'you know where Riley is?" she asked Draco.

Draco turned around. "What are you talking about, Granger?"

__

Well, it's better than mudblood. Hermione thought. "Riley. You saw her last and no one has seen her since."

"She didn't come in last night?" Draco asked, now sounding worried.

Hermione shook her head and replied; "no, she would have woken me up when she came in."

If possible, Draco's face got even paler. "We didn't come in at the same time. She stayed outside when I came in."

"Oh, god." Hermione said, thinking the worst. "Go look for her. I'll get Harry and Ron then meet you outside."

Hermione ran back to the Gryffindor table while Draco ran out the doors. "Draco doesn't know where Riley is either. Harry, Ron, you two go check around for her inside. I'll check outdoors."

The three teenagers ran out the Great Hall doors and split up. Hermione ran outside towards the lake. Almost a foot of snow had fallen during the night.

"Where were you sitting?" Hermione asked Draco.

All he could do was stutter.

Hermione lifted her hand and closed her eyes as she slapped Draco Malfoy in the face for the second time in her life.

"Get a hold of yourself! Now where were you sitting?"

Draco looked shocked, but he was thinking clearly. "Over by that tree."

They both rushed over there and started digging through the snow.

"Riley!" Hermione screamed five minutes later.

Riley's lips were blue; she was as white as the snow, not to mention she was freezing.

"We have to get her to Madam Pomfrey," she said as Draco lifted Riley. They ran for the castle as fast as they could.

"What on earth happened to her?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed when she saw Riley. "Get her into a bed. You," she pointed at Hermione. "Get here out of those clothes and into this gown." Then she tossed a hospital gown at Hermione.

"What should I do?" Draco asked.

"Go find Harry and Ron," Hermione said as she watched Pomfrey cook up a potion to warm Riley up. By the time she was done and was giving Riley the potion, Draco had arrived to announce he didn't find them.

After the last of the potion went down Riley's throat, the color returned to her face, her lips went from blue to pale red, and her body warmed up.

Riley's hazel eyes flickered open long enough to see everyone, then they closed again.

"It's alright. She's just gone to sleep." Madam Pomfrey reassured the teens. "Now, out. Both of you! She needs her rest."

"I'll get a hold of Riley's Grandmother..." Hermione said as she left.

Hermione had just sent off an owl to Marie Evans when Harry and Ron walked into the common room.

"She's at the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey gave her a potion to get rid of her hypothermia. She's asleep." She told them in a tired voice.

"She's okay now, though, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied. _Maybe all right in her head... but not in her heart._

"Please? She's like a sister to me, Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione begged.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Fine. But don't be too long."

Hermione smiled, then went into the ward to pay Riley a visit.

"Riley?"

"Hi, Hermione." Riley replied.

Hermione pulled aside the curtain so she could see her friend. "What happened?"

Riley sat up and launched into a blow-by-blow recap of the night three nights ago. "And when he asked me if I did like him more than a friend... it was like my brain had shut down. I couldn't do anything but stutter. Last think I remember is he got up and walked back into the castle and I stayed outside crying."

Hermione didn't think it was best if she said what she knew she would say at some point, so she did. "What was your answer going to be?"

Riley looked at her friend. "Yes... but now it doesn't matter. He hates me. It's not like we could be together anyway..."

"Why not!" Hermione asked in a confused and shocked voice.

"Before you came in I had been talking with my Grandmum. I've decided to accept the title as Crown Princess Anastasia Camilla Riley Daines Evans." Riley replied. "Not to mention that Lucius Malfoy would kill Draco if he found out his son was dating a mudblood – not to mention his own son is one too."

Hermione looked furious. "Riley Evans – I cannot believe you would give up on something so quickly! What you and Draco have is something a lot of people wish they could. You have a friend that you grew up with and then when you were split you never forgot about him. When you found him again – you went back to the way things were when you were little.

"Things may not be exactly like they were when you were younger but that's okay. Because all it means is that you both have matured and you both have realized that what you have may be something more than a friendship."

Riley looked away from Hermione. "You're right. I know you're right. But things are different now..."

"They –" Hermione sighed. "I'll see you when you get out..." And then she got up and walked back out of the ward. She was heading for the Gryffindor common room when she bumped into Draco.

"Watch it," he said.

"Wait." Hermione replied, grabbing his arm before he could pass. "I don't know if you want to hear this from me but ... Riley has accepted the title. She'll be gone from your life forever after graduation if you don't do something about it."

"And why should I?" Draco spat back.

"Because I know how you feel about her. And I know how she feels about you." Hermione paused. "Draco, the only reason you never got your answer is because Riley doesn't want to get hurt again. Don't you think she's had enough pain in one lifetime?"

"Granger, if you don't have a point, then let me go." Draco sneered.

"My point is that you should go talk to her. See what she has to say. If you don't ... someday you'll be sitting on your ass at home, alone and miserable, and you'll see her and she'll be happy – because I _know_ her. She takes things heart, but she knows how to heal. I know that if you give up your friendship right here and now that you will goddamn regret it later; and maybe she will too. But I also know that she will be able to get over it." Then she turned and walked away.

Draco stared after her. Had nice little Hermione Granger just swore at him? He thought about what she had said as he walked slowly to the Hospital Wing.

He pushed aside the curtains that hung around Riley's bed. "How you feeling?"

"Fine..." Riley said still not looking at him. She was afraid that if she did, she would forgive him.

"Hermione caught me in the corridor and let me have it, you know." Draco said.

Riley's lips twitched. Leave it to Hermione to "let someone have it."

"What did she tell you?"

"In short, that I'm a goddamned idiot who's only going to feel sorry for himself when he sees you happy with your life." Draco replied.

Riley laughed dryly, "I would have said pompous ass, but I think goddamned idiot works just as well."

"Look, if you don't want me here, I can go." Draco said in just as dry of a voice.

"No. I'm sorry, that was uncalled for." Riley said. "God, I'm starting to sound like my Grandmum..." she muttered.

"As you should," Draco replied.

Riley turned to look at him. "Why?"

"Hermione told me that you accepted."

Her eyes diverted to look at her hands. "Yeah. I figured that the chances of me ever having a relationship you – or anyone for that matter – would be slim to nil even if I didn't accept the crown. I highly doubt my Grandmum would like anyone I did. She's very choosy sometimes."

"Riley... why didn't you answer me?" Draco asked out of the blue.

"I –" Riley paused. _Just answer him, stupid. _Riley sighed, "I don't want to get hurt."

Draco remained silent. Then he spoke, "a wise person said that you have to let the bad in with the good. Do you know who that was?"

"Not who said it originally – but I've heard my aunt say it." Riley replied.

"So it's a saying that goes around and sticks in peoples heads. I've known you since we were little... I know all your little quirks. I also know that Hermione is right when she said that you take everything to heart. Why you can't get hurt is beyond me."

"You wouldn't understand." Riley said as she turned over on her side, back facing Draco.

"Try me." Draco said in an oddly comforting voice.

"I've been hurt my whole life, Draco. I lost my will to trust until my Grandfather told me that the only way I would get along in life was to trust – to be happy. I was depressed for a long time... I was depressed until I saw you again. You always knew how to make me laugh. I put up my wall again so I couldn't get hurt again. I didn't want to lose you like I did the first time."

"That's not possible." Draco replied. "We've been friends since we were six – do you really think that we can just go our separate ways and forget about each other?"

"Why does everyone have to be right today!" Riley exclaimed with a smile.

Riley smiled as she watched Dumbledore step up onto the podium. "In true Hogwarts fashion, we will now have our Leaving Speech. This year, it is given by Riley Evans."

She walked up to the podium and took a deep breath. "And so ends another year. Yet this year does not end like any of your previous ones. This time you won't be coming back to the familiar hallways of Hogwarts School. These walls have seen seven years of this classes trials and with those trials comes the tribulation that shines when someone has overcome something.

"You all are different – that's what makes each of you special and unique. We have our brains," she looked to Hermione and Draco with a smile. "We have our class clowns," Riley looked to Ron and Harry. "We have our heroes, and our villains. But most of all, we have our friends. You all have people whom you have seen everyday for seven long years except during summers and you have grown on each other.

"To quote my aunt: "you always have to let the bad in with the good." And to quote my Grandfather: "don't judge people by their relatives." You may not understand right away what they mean, but in all due time you will. So, I, Riley Evans, now grant you your freedom into the magical world. And one last bit of help: never forget your roots. They hold you fast and will come back at you hard if you try to give them up."

Riley stepped off the podium and walked back to her seat next to Draco and Hermione.

"Nice speech, Ri." Hermione said as she slapped palms with Riley.

"Ha, ha, Riley. That was hilarious." Draco said in an amused voice.

"Well, I had to find _some_ way to publicly humiliate you before I took the crown." Riley replied.

Dumbledore walked back up to the podium and smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "Use your magic well," was all he said.

~~

****

Author's note: Well that concludes this story. Bet you're wondering if Draco and Riley got together aren't you? I think I'll leave that up to you.

Thanks for the reviews:

Ariana Lupin – Yeah, I thought it was kinda sweet myself (which is why I put it in there. ;) )

Sportbabe – Woo! _Green Rider_ is a really great book. :D Also, trust me, I thought about the Riley-Dudley thing and I decided ... to hell with it. 'Cause, you know, the story doesn't really focus around the Dursleys. But, good job in noticing that! I didn't really think anyone would. 

Taracollowen – Cliffies by other people are cruel, aren't they! Thanks for saying this was amazing. :)


End file.
